Brother vs Brother
BATTLE OVER KORRIBAN ( This post is a follow up of a series of events regarding the rivalry between Radzig and his younger brother, Oberyn. If you wish to know more pleas PM me or contact me in game. Hope you like it) Radzig was sitting on his chair in the middle of the bridge room. He was waving around a glass of wine on his right hand, not really paying much attention to it. His eyes were focused on the screen in front of him, were a small vessel was exiting hyper space and materializing in the outskirts of Korriban's orbit. - "It's him". He said to no one in particular, his Ensign however, would reply. - "Should we engage the ship, Milord?" - "No, use the tractor beams, I want that ship intact He stood up and left the room. It had been way to long, but the hunt was over. Was he the hunter or the hunted? He wouldn't know. All his years of battling the enemy, all the great deeds he had done, and still, he was afraid of a little boy with no trainig whatsoever. Afraid? No, not afraid... cautious. He arrived at the hangar just in time to see the vessel being pulled into his Dreadnought and waited patiently for his brother. Oberyn was cursing loudly. The navigation computer had been smashed into pieces but the ship wouldnt stop. It continued to drift in the direction of the huge vessel that was awaiting his arrival. He could sense his brother's expectation and knew that this all had been a trap. - "It's ok... it's ok, this changes NOTHING!. He calmed himself and walked to the exit door. Heavy metallical sounds cracked around his ship as it was being pulled by the behemont. He slowly put his helmet on and checked his gear one last time, proccuring that his personal shields were active. His despair slowly began to fade as his excitement grew. He had been hunting Radzig since he left the Empire 15 years ago, and now he was about to face him. The feeling was... overwhelming. He steped on the exit door and awaited. The hangar had already been cleared from all staff, only Imperial Soldiers remained. Rows and rows of them, all formed up in a square formation in the center of the hangar, a row of soldiers would create a path from the square to Oberyn's ship. Darth Radzig wanted to make an example of this, he wanted his men to witness what happens when you betray the Empire. The hatch opened and Oberyn's black figure appeared through the door. He stood there at the edge of the exit for a while, admiring the reception that his brother had arranged just for him. He felt flattered, at least he had took the time to bother. He began to walk through the path that the soldiers had created for him, as he walked he could notice how their files were closing behind him. Radzig had took his precautions it seems.... like if he would have ever planned to run away. Oberyn arrived at the end of the path and into the square formation, It was huge, and Radzig stood there at the middle of it. The dark lord drew his lightsaber out, silent, there was nothing to be said, he didnt want to say anything, and neither did Oberyn, who had drawn his lightsaber as well. The green and black light reflected on his helmet while Radzig's bright green iluminated the area around him. The soldiers watched, immobile. Suddendly, it began. Oberyn lounged forward and delivered a vicious slash, Radzig dodged it without effort and struck back. Losing his balance, Oberyn fell to the ground but recovered quick, force jumped over Radzig and smashed the ground with great force. The blast threw Radzig away, but he managed to regain his balance and landed on his feet. A jolt of lighting fired from Radzig's fingers and traveled towards his brother. Oberyn barely managed to rise his lightsaber in time to block it, while he was strong and vicious, the lack of propper training in the Force had put him in a dissadvantage. Feeling the frustration grow inside him Oberyn screamed in anger, he pulled his lightsaber back and somehow managed to draw all the lighting into it, the lighting extended into the air forming a deadly stream of electricity that reached the ceiling of the hangar. Electronics blew everywhere as Oberyn stroke down his electrified saber, the sight of it was magestic, flashes and small cracks would be heard as the beam of electricity traveled towards Radzig. It hit its target, and it hit hard. Radzig managed to deflect the huge beam of lighting with a swift movement of his lightsaber, but as he did all that energy exploded around him, electrocuting him and twisting his left arm in weird angles. He screamed, Oberyn stopped, he was confused, he didn't know how he had done that, but that moment of hesitation soon became his doom. Radzig rised his right arm and focused all his mind into the terrible grip he now had over his brother. Oberyn could feel his organs move... the pain was too much to bare, he screamed as well and fell to his knees. He coughed and blood covered his visor, it was all blurry. Radzig moved slowly towards him, his left arm was still twitching incontrollably, and his eyes revealed that he was clearly in pain. Meanwhile, Oberyn screamed more. He tried to move but it was so hard... he rised an arm and felt how his muscles would contort inside his flesh, around his bones. He saw Radzig approach and rised his lightsaber as high as he could. Radzig was on top of him now, he rised his lightsaber and struck down. He struck again.... And again.... And again........... The shields were fading already, the last hit actually cut through his armor and into his flesh. Oberin felt his right side burning as the blade slowly cut into his ribs. He shouted and in the middle of his dispair, he found enough strenght to move and strike Radzig. The armor had already melted when Radzig saw in disbelief how Oberyn's lightsaber traveled towards his face. He tried to dodge but it was late, so he decided to block the strike with his hand. Oberyn felt his brother's grip fade away immediately, and when something hit his helmet he finally came back to his senses. He turned and then he saw it. It was a piece of meat with two fingers attached on it. He had cut Radzig's hand in half. He tried to get up but he couldn't, there was a hole on his right side now, and it was beginning to become diffcult to breathe. Meanwhile Radzig cursed to the air, force pulled his lightsaber with his other hand and lifted Oberyn into the air. His severed hand was trembling as he tossed his younger brother through the hangar. Oberyn hit the ground with the grace of a bag of bricks and with great effort tried to rise. He knew this was not going well for him, he spat more blood on his helmet, so he took it off. His face was red and he was sweating, he cursed and jumped forward to attack his brother. They clashed for what seemed to be ages. Radzig was clumsier now without his two hands to handle the saberstaff, while Oberyn was slowly losing his stamina and his lifeforce. However, Oberyn had demostrated on his previous clashes that he had always been better with the lightsaber. He began to slowly gain ground and suddendly, Radzig began to fall back. Step by step Oberyn lead his brother closer to the edge of the square formation. His eyes flashed with joy and evil as he noticed this and his signature smile appeared once more, carved on his face like stone. And then... then it was all over. Oberyn had used all his energy without even noticing, he got distracted... reckless, and the wound on his side had took his toll. His vision began to blur as Radzig's lightsaber cut through his chest. He fell to the ground, the cauterized wound was smoking and tears began to run across his cheeks. The pain was unbearable, but the shame... the failure... that was the worse. Radzig sheathed his weapon and looked down at his defeated brother. - "Seize him" he said coldly. Those were the only two words spoken since the battle began. Two soldiers took Oberyn and carreid him away from the hangar. Radzig looked to the ground and saw the other half of his hand. He picked it up with his trembling arm and walked away in silence.